Internet
by tobi es un buen chico
Summary: El internet hace muchos milagros, asi fue como lo conoci, por internet, y sin darme cuenta estaba enamorado- SasoDei "lo odio tanto pero lo amo". Reaparecemos despues de siglos :3
1. Chapter 1

**Si, si ya se que nos desaparecimos u.u… pero entiendan demasiado que hacer y muy poco tiempo , además andamos sin inspiración.**

**Fic dedicado a ****naIrAkua, niña ya cálmate _ y perdón por ignorarte en el msn pues… ah y no eres rara, bueno si pero rara en forma graciosa :3 en pocos dialogos GOMEN!  
**

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Es sasodei como siempre disfrútenlo…**

**Narrado por Deidara**

**

* * *

  
**

Internet

Eran las 10:00 a.m. mi despertador empezó a sonar emitiendo ese molesto _bip_ insistiendo a que saliera de la cama y empezara mi día, molesto y ya despierto saque mi mano de la sabana y comencé a palpar la mesa de noche junto a mi cama hasta que encontré el control de la televisión, lo tome y empecé a azotarlo contra ese aparato infernal hasta que el molesto ruido desapareció, me di la vuelta y me acomode mejor bajo las sabanas.

Que reconfortante era volver a dormir.

-¡¡¡Deidara despierta ya animal perezoso!!!-grito mi hermana Ino mientras tomaba un costado de mi sabana y la jalaba dejándome descubierto.

-Ino deja de joder y ya lárgate a la escuela un-dije medio dormido y medio enojado

-Es sábado genio-me contesto de forma sarcástica

-Ah… ¿enserio?-tome el despertador que reposaba en el suelo y me fije en la hora 10:34… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pegándole a este aparato? Pensé notando lo dañado que estaba

-Si, ahora levántate que ya es muy tarde-volteé a verla y note que estaba algo arreglada

-¿Vas a algún lado un?-pregunte

-Si, voy de compras con Temari y Hinata-contesto mientras salía de mi habitación-Pobre de ti se te ocurra explotar algo mientras no estoy-demonios parece que me leía el pensamiento.

-Si, si como digas-Volví a tirarme en la cama hasta que escuche el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, permanecí así unos segundos hasta que mi estomago gruño implorando por comida. Me levante con pesadez y me arrastre hasta la cocina. Llegue, y abrí el refrigerador, se lo que pensaran "que acaso no esta mi madre para hacerme desayuno", la verdad es que mis padres murieron en un accidente de automóvil y ahora vivo solo con mi hermana Ino. Maldigo al idiota que bebió esa noche y choco con nuestros padres, ahora por su culpa yo me quede con la loca de hermana.

Voltee mi vista hacia la parte superior del refrigerador y tome una de las cajas de cereal.

-Cereal será- me dije mientras sacaba la leche y un plato hondo poniendo todo en la mesa, prepare mi cereal y me fui a mi habitación no sin antes guardar la leche, llegue, encendí la computadora.

Me senté en la silla frente a la PC comiendo mi cereal mientras esperaba que esta se encendiera por completo, por fin después de unos minutos apareció la ventana del _messenger_ inicie sesión, cheque mi correo y note que alguien había respondido de mala forma a uno de mis comentarios sobre un video de _you tube_, abrí la pagina de comentarios para ver quien osaba en responderme de esa forma… fue un tal _AkasunaSasori_ pero que nombre mas estupido pensé, el mió por supuesto que era mejor _Dei-bang _ je, eso si era ingenioso.

El video trataba sobre una exposición de pinturas en uno de los museos más famosos, mi cometario fue este:

Dei-bang:

Las pinturas me parecieron interesante pero yo en lo personal opino que el arte es mas bien efímero, algo que se aprecia en el momento de crearse y después... ¡BANG! Explota y desaparece, aun así esas pinturas me gustaron.

A lo que el respondió:

AkasunaSasori:

Eres idiota o que ¬¬ me sorprende que haya gente con tan poca capacidad craneal como para pensar eso, el arte es eterno algo que debe durar para siempre y ser guardado para futuras generaciones, no algo que desaparece mocoso ignorante.

Esa fue la dulce respuesta que recibí, pero claro que no me iba a quedar así como así y decidí responderle todavía mejor, a quien le decía mocoso pensé enojado mientras tecleaba en mi defensa:

Dei-bang:

El único idiota aquí eres tu imbecil, si yo quiero ir explotando lo que quiera pues lo hago y que a ti te valga, te aseguro que tu fueras la primera persona que haría volar en pedazos para ver si así te callas, y si el arte se debe guardar para las futuras generación a mi que… métete las futuras generaciones por el recto haber si así las quieres imbecil y deja de joderme.

Sonreí ante mi mensaje y me puse a hacer otras cosas a los minutos me llego otro correo de _you tube_.

-Así que el idiota me respondió un-dije cuando abrí de nuevo la pagina de comentarios.

AkasunaSasori:

A si pues hazle un favor al mundo y explótate ti mismo haber si así dejas de ser tan ignorante y aprendes lo que es arte de una buena vez.

Fue corto pero lo suficiente ofensivo como para hacer que me dieran ganas de "devolverle el favor".

Nos estuvimos peleando toda la mañana hasta que en una de esas el autor del video respondió:

Sai:

Ustedes dos ya váyanse a pelear a otro lado que no subí este video para que se insultaran, esta bien.

¿Así o más directo? hice caso y deje esa _pequeña_ pelea en el olvido. Pasaron unos minutos y me llego otro mensaje de _you tube_.

-¿Acaso no le basto con eso?-pensé mientras revisaba mi correo, el mensaje era de ese tal Sasori pero era un mensaje privado, lo leí:

Bien nos corrieron de ahí, pero aun no eh terminado contigo mocoso y te dejo mi correo mas te vale agregarme todavía tengo mucho que decirte sasori_akasuna...

[Aviso a las lectoras y aun mas a las fans de Sasori: este messenger no existe y si existe pues… NO ES DE SASORI si lo agregan no les va a contestar el pelirrojo]

Me la pensé un rato y al final decidí agregarlo yo también tenia mucho que decirle. Sonreí estaba conectado.

Sasori… dice:

Hola mocoso

Bang dice:

Hola ¬¬

Sasori… dice:

¿Aun piensas volarme en pedazos?

Bang dice:

Si

Sasori… dice:

Como si pudieras

Bang dice:

Puedo matarte por Internet

Sasori… dice:

Si claro

Seguimos platicando hasta que empezamos a pelearnos de nuevo sobre nuestros conceptos del arte.

Sasori… dice:

¡Pero que estupideces dices! El arte es eterno niño

Bang dice:

Claro que no el arte es efímero

En fin no paramos hasta altas horas de la noche

-Deidara ya llegue-se escucho la voz de mi hermana desde la sala

-Si- contesté con tono aburrido

Bang dice:

Oye ya me voy es muy tarde

Sasori… dice:

Lo mismo iba a decir. Adiós

Bang dice:

Si si adiós

Sasori… aparece como no conectado

Bostece y apague la computadora para después irme a dormir tranquilo a mi cama. Había estado todo el día frente al ordenador, los ojos me ardían.

Sin mas que hacerme avente sobre la cama quedando dormido sin acomodarme.

A la mañana siguiente hice prácticamente los mismo hable o mas bien pelee con Sasori hasta altas horas de la noche

Sasori… dice:

Eres desesperante

Bang dice:

Y tú eres insoportable

Sasori… dice:

Si pero no tanto como tu

Bang dice:

¬¬ de veras no te soporto

Sasori… dice:

Me alegro que muy pronto podre partirte la cara

-¿Que?-volví a leer el mensaje de Sasori, ¿a que se refiere con eso?

Bang dice:

¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasori… dice:

Me dijiste que vives en Iwa ¿no?

Bang dice:

Si ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Sasori… dice:

Mi padre ira a una entrevista de trabajo en Iwa

Sasori… dice:

Estaré allá un tiempo

Quede petrificado en mi silla, Sasori iba a venir. Después de estar varios segundos viendo al infinito como un imbécil reaccione.

-¡Si!-grite brincando como un resorte-¡Por fin podre hacerle pagar todo lo que me a dicho ese idiota!-

Bang dice:

¿Cuándo vendrás?

Sasori… dice:

Mañana en la mañana

Bang dice:

Tengo tiempo para planear mi venganza

Sasori… dice:

¿Enserio?

Bang dice:

Si

Sasori… dice:

Eso crees

Bang dice:

Claro

Sasori… dice:

Bueno ¿conoces algún lugar fácil de localizar?

Bang dice:

Iwa no es muy grande, hay un parque delante del centro comercial darás con el fácilmente.

Sasori… dice:

Perfecto, nos veremos ahí mañana a las 6 de la tarde

Bang dice:

Bien ya me tengo que ir

Sasori… dice:

Está bien nos vemos a las 6 adiós

Bang dice:

Adiós

Bang… aparece como no conectado

Estaba emocionado ¡iba a darle a ese idiota su merecido! no sabía si gritar, correr, incluso brincar como loco en mi cama se veía una buena idea.

Me pare y corrí hasta mi cama dando saltos y brincando sobre ella, claro que no me iba a quedar con las ganas, me acosté sobre mi cama cansado de la actividad

-Solo me queda esperar hasta mañana-dije en un suspiro

* * *

**Hasta aquí se acaba el primer capítulo, prometo actualizar este u.u**

**Sayonara!! Mundo!**

**PD: Dinaaa ya calmatee -, Akio esta perdonado?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo! :3 Gracias por los reviews. Disfruten la lectura owo Esta vez esta un poco corto debido a la falta de tiempo.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Estaba emocionado ¡iba a darle a ese idiota su merecido! no sabía si gritar, correr, incluso brincar como loco en mi cama se veía una buena idea._

_Me pare y corrí hasta mi cama dando saltos y brincando sobre ella, claro que no me iba a quedar con las ganas, me acosté sobre mi cama cansado de la actividad_

_-Solo me queda esperar hasta mañana-dije en un suspiro_

_

* * *

  
_

Internet

Las horas transcurrieron y anocheció, yo me acosté a dormir como siempre excepto que esta vez tenía en mente mi _genialoso_ plan para torturar a Sasori.

La mañana comenzaba a llegar, los cálidos rayos del sol se filtraban entre las cortinas o eso hubiera pasado si la ventana de mi cuarto no estuviera pintada de negro justo para evitar el molesto sol matutino. A pesar de eso toda la tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el infernal sonido del despertador.

¿¡Cuando había vuelto a funcionar ese maldito aparato!? Lleno de frustración tome la esponjosa almohada que reposaba bajo mi cabeza y con toda ira del universo conocido y desconocido estrelle ese objeto blanco y acolchonado contra el despertador haciendo que el aparato saliera volando logrando que botara las pilas al impactarse contra la pared.

Terminada mi asaña contra el reloj me acomode mas entre las suaves sabanas de mi cama dispuesto a descansar unos minutos mas.

Por fin después de varios minutos me levante de un brinco y comencé a alistarme, me puse el uniforme de mi escuela que consistía en unos pantalones grises y una camisa blanca con los bordes de las mangas y el cuello verdes, después me peine mi característica cola alta y salí corriendo hacia la cocina, tome una tostada y Salí corriendo rumbo a la escuela con mi mochila al hombro. Se me hacia tarde, Ino debió de haberse ido.

En la escuela no hubo muchas novedades las clases fueron aburridas como todos los días. Llegue a casa refunfuñando, me habían castigado por dormirme en la ultima clase y por culpa de eso me quede hasta tarde en la escuela ¡¡¡era la clase de historia quien demonios no se dormiría!!!

Fui hasta mi habitación, tire la mochila sin importar a donde cayera y encendí el ordenador, estuve navegando en internet un rato, Sasori no se conecto este día.

Voltee a ver el dañado reloj que apenas y podía mantenerse sobre la mesa de noche ¡eran las 5:45! Tenía solo 15 minutos para llegar con Sasori.

-Muy bien-dije mientras saltaba de la silla frente a la computadora-No es para tanto, a el no le gusta esperar un. Quince minutos son suficientes-me cambie a la velocidad de la luz.

Me puse una camisa verde muy oscuro, pantalones y mis inseparables tenis. Baje las escaleras-¡Ino voy a salir vuelvo en unas horas!-tome un cojín de la sala y salí pitando rumbo al lugar acordado.

Llegue al parque muy feliz cuando recordé algo, no tenia ni idea de cómo era Sasori ni el de cómo era yo, nunca me describí por temor a que el otro creara algún muñeco vudú y me torturara.

Empecé a vagar por el parque volteando a todos lados y preguntándole de vez en cuando a personas al azar si se llamaban Sasori pero siempre la respuesta era un _no_, algunos incluso me veían raro-De seguro es por el cojín- pensé. Cansado caminé hasta un enorme árbol recargándose en el, había estado buscando a Sasori por media hora y aun no había dado con él.

-¡Hola buenas tardes!-se escucho una voz femenina no muy lejos.

Voltee inconscientemente y vi a dos chicas, una pelirrosa con unos lindos ojos jade y una chica de cabellos castaño recogido en dos bultos que hacían parecer orejas de panda, ambas le estaban coqueteando a un pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en una banca dándome la espalda y mirando a ambas chicas. Reconocí a una de ellas, la pelirrosa era Sakura mejor conocida como la putita de la escuela, no me sorprendía que estuviera intentando ligarse al pelirrojo.

-Hola-respondió el pelirrojo sin mucho animo

-Soy Sakura y ella es mi amiga Ten Ten-se presento la pelirrosa-¿Cómo te llamas? No recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí-

-Soy Akasuna no Sasori-respondió el pelirrojo, me quede helado

-Sa-Sasori-dije en un murmuro.

-Malditas aléjense de ahí un-dije en voz baja, si ellas no se iban no podría matar a Sasori. Y como si un ángel me hubiera escuchado unos chavos les hablaron a las chicas y estas se fueron.

Sasori suspiro cansado, reí un poco, pero pare en unos segundos… necesitaba practicar mi risa malvada. Apreté el cojín con mis manos y camine lentamente hacia él.

Una vez quede situado a sus espaldas, aplaste el objeto acolchonado contra su cara intentando ahogarlo, él se revolvió intentando quitarme.

-¡¡Maldito ahora si vas a morir un!!-grite como maniaco sin soltar en ningún momento el cojín-¡te demostrare que el arte es efímero!-y como si eso le hubiera dado fuerzas al pelirrojo, me tomo de las muñecas jalándome hacia él.

La banca donde Sasori se encontraba no tenia respaldo lo que hizo que cayera boca abajo con mi estomago sobre sus piernas.

-Joder-me queje.

-¿Efímero?-dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros-En ese caso debes ser Deidara-me dio la vuelta bruscamente quedando ambos cara a cara. Note como se paralizaba, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y no se despegaron en ningún momento de los míos.

* * *

**Nyaa~~ al fin, después de que cierta niña me estuviera presionando ¡lo termine!**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera entrega de este fic [!] ok no, solo tercer capitulo u.u**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto y bla bla bla**

_¿Efímero?-dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros-En ese caso debes ser Deidara-me dio la vuelta bruscamente quedando ambos cara a cara. Note como se paralizaba, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y no se despegaron en ningún momento de los míos._

* * *

Internet

_Capitulo 3_

Lo mire raro, el aparto sus ojos de mi. Me senté junto a él mirándole feo.

Sasori me quito el cojín y lo puso delante de mí.

—Me querías matar… ¿con esto? —dijo casi burlándose

Yo me levante y se lo quite, lo mire molesto ¿Quién se creía para tratarme así? Era MI cojín, él no tenía ningún derecho a quitármelo.

Lo mire feo y note que también me miraba.

— ¿Qué, tengo changos en la cara? ¿o por qué me miras tanto un? —

—Nunca me imagine que fueras rubio—menciono tranquilamente

Inmediatamente tome eso como un insulto. Seguro diría algo sobre mi apariencia, que parecía una chica o que odiaba los rubios. Pero yo no me quedaría callado.

— ¡Si tienes algún problema con mi cabello racista invertido yo-!—Grite levantándome de mi lugar, pero Sasori me interrumpió al instante. Regrese a mi lugar

—Al contrario—explico, tomo un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos—Me agrada, tengo cierto fetichismo por los rubios. Espero que no te moleste .

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho… ¡Fetiche! Oh mierda mierda mierda, si me descuido seguro me viola, pensé con preocupación.

Genial Deidara te conseguiste un acosador personal, me autoregañe.

—Si me haces algo no respondo por mis actos, no me obligues a usar esto—levante el cojín amenazadoramente

—Cálmate rubio no es para tanto—

Después de eso me calme un poco y continuamos platicando tranquilamente, o al menos durante un rato un…

— ¡Efímero! —grite frustrado levantando las manos frente a Sasori—El arte es algo que explota ¡BUM! Y se fue un

—Por milésima vez no, Deidara el arte es algo que prevalece intacto para siempre, algo que no se acaba ni perece

Y esa pequeña pelea paso a ser cosa de todos los días, pero bueno ¡es que Sasori no quería comprender! Y definitivamente yo no cedería, así tuviera que gastarme la garganta para que entendiera lo que es arte.

Unos meses después… (no jodas que cliché sonó eso xDU)

El despertador infernal empezó a sonar. Lentamente tome la suave almohada que reposaba bajo mi cabeza y la pase al frente, aplaste mi cara contra la funda y ahogue un grito de frustración. Enojadísimo me levante de la cama dejando ver mi bóxers de cuadritos y, una vez mas, tome el objeto rectangular y acolchonado con ambas manos convirtiéndolo en un arma mortal contra el despertador.

—¡MUERE!-grite enloquecido.

El aparato voló lejos volviéndose a estrellar contra la pared, sorprendentemente el aparato seguía marcando la hora después de tremendo golpe.

—¡No jodas! ¿¡A ti nada te mata un! —pregunte como si el objeto inanimado me fuera a contestar

Gruñí y me levante a hacerme desayuno, de nuevo seria cereal.

Llegue feliz a mi cuarto. Mire el despertador. Lo levanté del suelo y lo volví a colocar en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama.

—De seguro este aparato es jashinista, nunca muere un. Debiste haber sido tu el que sacrifico la tostadora la semana pasada—el despertador me recordaba a mi amigo Hidan

— ¿Uh? —mire la hora, eran las 11:44. Mis ojos se agrandaron y mi rostro palideció. Había quedado de ir a jugar videojuegos a la casa de Sasori hace diez minutos

—¡Sasori Danna me matara un! —como pude me metí los primeros pantalones que vi, me puse una camiseta azul oscuro mis tenis y salí corriendo a la calle.

Bien cuando salí eran apenas las 11:50 eso significaba que llevaba veinte minutos de retraso, lo que en tiempo de Sasori eran veinte siglos.

Corrí a lo estúpido atravesando el parque, hasta que me tropecé con un arbusto que se le ocurrió empezar a crecer justo por donde yo iba a pasar.

Me levante con la cabeza llena de ramas y un poco adolorido después de haber caído de hocico en la tierra.

—Bien Deidara tu puedes—me empecé a dar ánimos—Corre Deidara corre, corre Deidara corre—sentí como me llegaba mi segundo aire.

—Ya casi, muévanse piernas ya nada puede ir mal—mal hecho, al dar vuelta en una esquina mire con horror lo que mis lindos ojos presenciaban… ¡una abominable manifestación se extendía frente a mi! Un desfile de carros alegóricos decorados con papel azul eléctrico, amarillo fosforescente y rosa mexicano se pasaba acompañado de bailarinas con trajes exagerados y llenos de plumas y unos tipos raros girando un palo con fuego en cada extremo.

—¡AY NO PUEDE SER UN! —Comprobado, el mundo me odia

Me arme de valor e intente cruzar por el mar de gente, en el camino mi cabello se enredo con un algodón de azúcar de un mocoso que iba en brazos de su papá, continué caminando y sin querer pise algo que la verdad no quiero saber que era, mas adelante una bailarina me piso y ni siquiera se disculpo la condenada.

A lo lejos pude observar una luz, ya casi salía solo me faltaba cruzar otra multitud que veía la manifestación. En el camino sin querer empuje a señor que traía un vaso con refresco en la mano y termine con todo mi brazo derecho y parte de la pierna totalmente empapados.

Salí de ahí apenas vivo, me asegure de seguir en una sola pieza. De un instante a otro unos cañones lanzaron miles de papelitos de colores que flotaron por todo el lugar, muchos de ellos se quedaron pegados en mi cabeza y brazo que habían quedados pegajosos después de los incidentes que sufrieron.

—Dios, ¿¡te diviertes viéndome sufrir no es así un! —grite al aire.

Recordé a Sasori. Moriré si no llego cuanto antes.

Una vez mas corrí como alma que se lleva el diablo hasta la casa de Sasori que quedaba bastante cerca de ahí. Llegue. Toque la puerta. Me abrió un Sasori muy, corrección, demasiado molesto.

—Hola un—salude nervioso

—Se puede saber que demonios hacías que no llegabas—

—¡Te juro que puedo explicarlo un!-grite intentando explicarle mi retraso al pelirrojo—¡Tuve una horrible mañana, todo empezó por el maldito despertador jashinista, y el arbusto y cuando venia me tope con una manifestación de manifestantes manifestando manifiestos y-—pero fui bruscamente cortado por el

—Ya no importa, entra necesitas limpiarte eso. Pero esta me la pagas

Entre un poco apenado e incomodo por toda la _pegajosidad _en mi cuerpo. Seguí a Sasori por la sala y el pasillo hasta su cuarto donde me limpie. Después de eso ambos nos sentamos en unos enormes cojines que y amaba desde la primera vez que los vi.

Sasori encendio la television y el Xbox, inmediatamente nos pusimos a jugar Halo.

~Un rato despues~

Ambos estaban pegados a la pantalla como polillas a la luz mientras Deidara gritaba a la pantalla y movía el control como loco.

—¡NO NO NO!-¡Dispara! ¡Dispara te digo un!—gritaba exaltado, pego un brinco fuera del cojín y... —Noooooo!—... lentamente de dejo caer de espaldas y aventó el control a un lado. Cerro los ojos.

—No seas dramático—dijo Sasori tranquilamente y lo miraba fijamente mientras el rubio agonizaba y entraba en su estado emo-depresivo.

De pronto una idea cruzo por su cabeza color tomate, sonrió malvadamente y lentamente se levanto de su cojín gigante y se acerco suavemente hasta el rubio, sin hacer mucho ruido se poso sobre el con cada mano recargada a los lados para evitar poner su peso directamente sobre Deidara.

Deidara abrió un ojo y miro a Sasori

—¿Qué haces un?—pregunto calmadamente

Sasori no contesto, sonrió y acerco sus labios al cuello de su compañero depositando un suave beso en el.

—¡afgdtwsjd! Sasori no hagas eso con un demonio un!—se intento levantar pero el pelirrojo rápidamente se dejo caer sobre el impidiéndole movimiento alguno.

—Cálmate te va a gustar ya lo veras—pego su cuerpo al del rubio y siguió besando su cuello

—¡AH! Jashin no dejes que me violen—suplico—¡Ya no juego, suéltame un!

—No, es tu castigo por llegar tarde hoy—

Metió sus manos dentro de la playera del rubio acariciando todo lo que encontró a su paso, la piel de Deidara se erizo al sentir los frios dedos de su amigo en su calida piel. Coloco sus mano en los hombros del otro alejandolo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Detente—dijo de manera firme

—Esta bien esta bien—contesto quitando su peso del rubio dejalo libre—pero antes...—

En un rápido movimiento Sasori tomo con fuerza el hombro el otro acercándolo de manera brusca su rostro al de él robandole un beso profundo que duro unos cuantos segundos antes de que Deidara se separara completamente rojo.

—Eres un enfermo un—

Sasori rió un poco y siguieron jugando tranquilamente.

—Da igual algún día seras mi novio-murmuro

—¿Eh?—pregunt Dei

—Nada.

* * *

**Al fin termine! agradesco este capitulo a todo aquel ser que me amenazo, apuro y presiono para que continuara este fic xD**

**y tmbien al comercial de leche que estan pasando orita ouo**

**Sabían que estadisticamente la sexta palabra que aprenden a decir los bebes es leche :O?**

**y que estadisticamente cada vez que envían un zumbido un chino muere? creo que eso último si lo sabían xD**

**y bla bla bla**

**Oh si por ahi me preguntaron si iban a aparecer los demás Akatuskis y pues lo siento pero no u.u...**

**...**

**...!**

**JA no es cierto! jajajaja xDD debieron ver visto sus caras jajajaja xDDD -muere-...-revive- MEEENTIRA! si van a salir en el próximo capitulo cuando movamos este fic en el ambiente escolar -w- (para los que no entendieron: Cuando estén en la escuela en el próximo capitulo.)**

**Miren que botón tan bonito hagan clic :D**

**V**


End file.
